


Duty or Devotion?

by crane_wings



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: One-sided Megatron/Tarn only if you want to see it that way, Tarn being emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crane_wings/pseuds/crane_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty and devotion have always been one and the same for Tarn, but Megatron's defection changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty or Devotion?

**Author's Note:**

> Megatron's speech comes from MTMTE #30 pg.19, and it's the property of...whoever's supposed to own it...shit, I need to look these things up.

He doesn’t know what to do, what to _think_ , because this _cannot_ be happening.

_::…We were wrong…::_

His fuel tank churns uncomfortably as he paces restlessly in the privacy of his quarters. The hand holding the incriminating datapad trembles ever so slightly.

Replay.

_::…one final order: **Stand down** …::_

It’s one thing to hear his victims say, “the war is over,” but another to hear it said in his Lord’s voice.

_::…the Decepticons are over…::_

The bold, resolute voice that once ignited a revolution and set aflame his zealous spark now bears the heavy, dragging weight of surrender. His leader sounds _tired_.

Replay.

_::…I hereby renounce **Decepticonism** …::_

His T-cog _itches_ , urges him to transform. Just a little spin and he could have a few moments of sweet, blessed relief from the dark thoughts whirling, burning in his processor.

But to do that, he would have to let go of the datapad, and he is not yet ready to acknowledge his leader’s words as words of renunciation.

So, he resists.

_::… **move on** …::_

His Supreme Commander, Lord Megatron has been _defiled_. The broad silver chest now bears the wrong emblem, a filthy red smear where there should be proud Decepticon purple.

_::…denounce all those who continue to fight in its name…::_

Is it some Autobot trickery? Is it _Shadowplay_?

It must be. There are still mnemosurgeons within the Autobot ranks. His team has killed one recently, but there must be more lurking in their enemy’s midst.

Why else would Megatron wear the Autobot badge and renounce Decepticon ideology?

_::…free yourselves from the shackles of a flawed philosophy…::_

His transformation gears creak and groan as he struggles to keep his twitching T-cog still. Do not spin. Do not change. Do not accept.

Lord Megatron would _never_ …

Replay.

_::… **guidance** , or **wisdom** , or **answers**. I have none…::_

Replay.

_::…Discard your weapons, tear off your badges, and stand down…::_

Replay.

_::…thankfully, we lost.::_

He hurls the datapad at the wall as the video finishes again. The _crunch_ as it breaks is not enough, so he turns and smashes his hand through the console. Growling, he ignores the angry, spitting sparks and moves on, wrecking everything around him. The desk and chairs and treasured datapads filled with Megatron’s writings, then, when he runs out of objects to destroy, he vents his fury upon the walls.

He does not stop until he catches himself powering up the fusion cannon.

His vents heave laboriously from the stress and he belatedly realizes his whole frame is shaking, from the heavy armor plating down to his support struts, whether from exhaustion or rage or devastation, he isn’t sure as his thoughts continue to relentlessly circle around the _betrayal_ and the decision he will have to make.

Because he is Tarn, leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. His duty, given to him directly from the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons, is to hunt down and eliminate traitors to the Cause.

But, hunt down  _Megatron_? The Founder and living symbol of the Decepticon Cause? And once he has Megatron standing before him, what then? Can he really bring himself to kill his leader?

He may be the leader of the DJD, but he is also Megatron’s most devout follower, the one who threw away his name, his face, his past, _everything_ to serve his chosen Lord.

To let Megatron live would be willful disobedience of a direct order, yet to kill Megatron would be the greatest treason of all. No matter which path he chooses, he would have no choice but to place his own name on the List afterwards.

Cutting off the energy flow to the fusion cannon, he sinks down to the floor and leans back against the badly dented wall.

Duty or devotion?

He will lose something either way.


End file.
